


Magnetic Everything About You

by StarryFIF2



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Awesome Poe, Awesome Rey, Drunk Finn, Drunken Confessions, Fluff, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, This is one big cliche
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-12 01:25:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5648698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarryFIF2/pseuds/StarryFIF2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finn tries alcohol for the first time and quickly becomes drunk. He thinks Poe is the most awesome person ever. He may also confess his feelings to Poe. Oops.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Magnetic Everything About You

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fill for [this prompt](https://tfa-kink.dreamwidth.org/1082.html?thread=486202#cmt486202). I really like it.
> 
> This is cliché, but I love this trope. Also the Title comes from **Hypnotic** by Zella Day.

“Hey, Finn!” Finn looks up from where he’s stirring some grated cheese onto his chili. Poe smiles widely as he sets his tray down onto the table. Finn returns it. The two men eat in companionable silence; neither feels the need to fill it with small talk.

He likes how close of a friend Poe has become. Their friendship started with Poe spending every free minute sitting by his bed while Finn recovered from his injuries. After Finn had been released, they’d shared a room until Finn was recovered enough to be given his own living quarters. Once Finn had his own room, Poe showed up more often than not after he’d finished his day’s work, and the two men spent hours talking or sitting quietly and reading.

It was peaceful and everything Finn needed after the chaos his life had become once he’d met Poe, BB-8, and Rey. He wouldn’t go back and change anything. He was happy where he was.

As the two men leave the mess hall, Poe casually slings an arm across Finn’s shoulder. Finn leans into the touch, relaxed and happy, and smiles, content. They walk side by side and finally stop outside the hangar bay door; Poe seems reluctant to move away from Finn.

“What’s on your mind?” Finn asks, breaking the charged silence.

It seems to take a moment for Poe to figure out what he wants to say. When he speaks, it’s with a forced casualness that’s unusual for someone as confident and self-assured as Poe. “Jessika is throwing a party tonight. You’re coming, right?”

Finn vaguely remembers Poe mentioning Jessika’s party. It’s in honor of Rey and Luke Skywalker’s return. Poe brought the party up while Finn had been practicing his shooting and he’d quickly forgotten about it once he’d refocused on his target practice.

Finn feels embarrassed as he admits, “Stormtroopers never celebrated anything, even when we successfully completed a mission. I don’t think I’d know what to do at a party. I wouldn’t be any fun.”

Poe seems taken aback for a moment. He squeezes Finn’s shoulder. “I have lots of fun with you, Finn. You’re not a Stormtrooper anymore; you’re allowed to let loose and be wild every now and then.”

“I’m not sure, Poe.”

“I’d really like you there, Finn.” Poe persuades.

Finn seriously thinks about going, because it’s Poe and he hates disappointing his friend. He thinks about being in a room with dozens of people he either doesn’t know or has only met once or twice, and panic sets in. He’s awkward and unsure of himself in most social situations. He only ever feels comfortable when he’s around Rey and Poe, and even if one or both of his friends are there, he doesn’t want to make a fool of himself and potentially embarrass his friends.

His mind made up, Finn shakes his head. “Nah, thanks for the invitation, but I think I’ll sit this one out.”

Poe nods his head, understanding, but his disappointment is badly hidden. “Ok. If you change your mind, it starts at 8:30. We’re still on for lunch in the mess hall, right?”

“Of course!” He watches as the pilot walks through the hangar door. His stomach churns with the knowledge that he let his friend down, even though he knows not going is the right decision.

(()))

Later that night, he watches Rey get ready for the party. Rey looks beautiful wearing a simple red dress that falls just below her knees. Her eyes are lined and her brown hair hangs loose around her shoulders. She can’t stop smiling.

“Why aren’t you going tonight, Finn?” Rey asks for the fourth time in fifteen minutes.

Finn falls back onto her cot and groans. “Like I told you the other three times you asked, I’ve never been to a party, and I don’t want to make a fool out of myself.”

Rey scoffs. She stands by his head and crosses her arms sternly. “That’s a poor excuse, Finn. I’ve never been to a party either, and I’m going. I’m sure I’ll do something ridiculous as well.”

“You have to go. The party is being held in your honor.” Finn points out.

“The party is for Luke as well, but he’s not showing up.” Rey says dismissively. “So that’s not an excuse.”

“Rey.” Finn whines. He can feel himself weakening under Rey’s earnest face.

“Please come, Finn. You don’t have to stay long. Just come in the door with me, say hi to Jessika and Poe, have a drink, and then you can leave. You’ll only have to be there for twenty minutes, tops.”

Finn groans and covers his face with Rey’s pillow. Rey touches his cheek, her skin soft. Her hair brushes his forehead where she leans over him. He wills himself to stay strong.

“If you show up, you’ll make Poe so happy.” He can hear the smile in her voice, even if he can’t see it.

Finn throws the pillow off of his face with more force than necessary. He glares at his friend. Rey smiles back, unrepentant. “You don’t play fair.”

Rey claps her hands together and throws Poe’s—well, Finn’s now—jacket onto his legs. “Put this on. We’re already late.”

(()))

Finn can hear the music coming from the mess hall even with the doors closed. The hallway leading up to the mess doors is dimly lit and empty. It seems he and Rey are the last two persons arriving. He takes a deep breath and opens the doors, waving Rey in ahead of him.

“It’s Rey! And Finn, as well!” A voice calls. The room erupts with wild cheering. Both he and Rey are swarmed by dozens of persons. Finn recognizes Jessika, and manages to greet her, before someone drags him out of the crowd and over to a table practically groaning under the weight of all the food and drinks on it.

“I thought you weren’t coming!” Poe yells jubilantly over the loud music. Finn returns his friend’s embrace as Poe wraps his arms around him. Poe smells like citrus and the faintest bit of grease from working on his T-70. Finn loves it.

“I wasn’t going to,” Finn explains. He steps out of Poe’s arms reluctantly. “Rey convinced me to come.”

Poe pours himself some type of dark liquid in a cup, and looks askance at Finn. At Finn’s nod, he pours him a cup as well. “I’m glad she talked you into coming. I was getting lonely here.”

Finn swishes the dark liquid around, but doesn’t take a sip. “I’m sure you have plenty of people to talk to.”

Poe waves his hand dismissively. “They’re not you.”

Finn shuffles his feet awkwardly. He can’t bring himself to meet Poe’s eyes. “What’s this?” He motions to the cup with his free hand.

“Ebla beer.” Poe takes a large gulp. Finn’s eyes are half-lidded as he watches Poe’s throat as the other man swallows.

“Oh,” Finn says, faintly. His skin feels three sizes too small. “I’ve never drank before. I’m not sure I’ll like it.”

Poe raises his cup in an imitation of a toast. “Bottoms up!” Finn mimics Poe’s toast and takes a huge gulp, not sure what to expect.

((()))

“My face is numb.” Finn says from where his face is smushed into Poe’s shoulder. “I’m hot, too.”

His shoulder-pillow rumbles with Poe’s laughter. “You wouldn’t be so uncomfortable if you stopped pressing your face into my shoulder.”

Finn moves back from Poe’s shoulder and tries and waves his finger at Poe. He miscalculates, and ends up pressing his finger against Poe’s bottom lip. He removes his finger so swiftly that he loses his balance and would have fallen if Poe hadn’t steadied him with a hand on his arm.

“Woah there.” Poe says.

“The room is spinning.” Finn declares. He feels uncomfortably warm. His head is swimming too. Everything would be fine if the room would only stop swaying. Why won’t the room stop moving?

“You’re drunk.” Poe explains.

“Duh.” Finn says maturely. He can’t help laughing along with Poe as his friend chuckles.

“This may be wrong to say, but I like you like this.”

“I like **you**.” Finn declares grandly. He leans forward and somehow manages to climb on to Poe’s lap. It’s a great achievement, since they’re sitting at a mess hall table. Finn has skills, though, and while he may not be a Jedi like Rey, he is more than capable with his lap climbing abilities. He’s a master.

“I like you too, buddy.” Poe proclaims. He rubs a soothing circle on Finn’s back. His breath is warm and pleasant against Finn’s neck.

“No, no, no. I **like** you. As in, I want to marry you and spend the rest of my life with you! We’re going to crush the First Order together! You’re the greatest! Together, we can do anything!” He ends his grand declaration in the best way possible, by licking Poe’s delectable neck. Why hadn’t he done this sooner? The neck licking, and telling Poe how he feels. Both are excellent ideas.

Poe isn’t saying anything back, which, if Finn didn’t feel as amazing as he does right now, would be worrying. He has Poe’s neck under his tongue, which is about all he cares about at the moment. He gently bites Poe’s neck, and that feels great.

“Do you think General Organa has the authority to marry us?” Finn mumbles. Poe doesn’t answer, which, whatever, they’ll figure out who can marry them tomorrow. He has Poe’s neck under his tongue and teeth. He can occupy himself with that for now.

All too soon Poe is pushing him away. “Ok, buddy, that’s enough for now.” Finn pouts as Poe moves Finn off of his lip with some difficulty since Finn developed octopus arms and doesn’t want to move. He takes the hand that Poe offers him, since hell yes he wants to hold Poe’s hand, and allows his friend to pull him to his feet.

“Where are we going?” He asks. He bangs into more than a few people who are milling around talking or dancing to the loud music.

“Back to your room. You need to sleep this off my friend.” Finn frowns. He doesn’t want to sleep. He wants to stay with his friend.

“Hey, there’s Rey!” He tries to pull his hand away from Poe’s, but Poe tenaciously hangs on. Finn waves at Rey, and his friend makes her way over to them.

“Hi!” Rey says. Her eyebrow lifts as she takes in Finn swaying and barely able to stand. He’d be more upset about that, but Poe wraps an arm around his waist, so that more than makes up for his inability to stand straight.

“Hi, Rey! I’m so happy to see you, and, well, to have met you! You changed my life. Well, you and Poe did! I love you, but not in the same way that I love Poe. Sorry to break your heart! I hope you’re not devastated now. Are you devastated?”

Rey can’t seem to decide if she wants to laugh or cover her face. “No, Finn, I’m not devastated. I won’t stand in the way of your romance with Poe.”

Finn beams. “You’re one heck of a woman, Rey. If my heart didn’t belong to someone else, I’d be honored to love you forever.”

“Wow,” Rey says, touched. “That’s actually really sweet.”

“Ok,” Poe interrupts. “As you can see, I really need to get him to bed. It’s always nice to see you, Rey.”

“Bye!” Finn waves enthusiastically, which Rey returns.

It’s no time at all before they’re at Finn’s quarters. Poe is a gentleman and doesn’t try to undress Finn, which is disappointing. If Poe was less of a gentleman, Finn thinks he wouldn’t love him, so there’s that. He lays down beside Finn when Finn won’t settle down, and it’s no time at all before the two men drift off to sleep.

((()))

“So,” Poe’s soft voice is the first thing Finn hears as he steps out of the bathroom, freshly showered. Finn awoke alone, with a note taped to his forehead telling him Poe would return after his morning duties, as well as reminding him to drink lots of water. “You like me and want to marry me.”

Finn yelps and drops the glass of water he’d been drinking. “What the hell! Warn a guy before you sneak up on him!”

Poe chuckles and leans back against the three pillows Finn sleeps with. He has an impressive hickey on his neck. It’s difficult to tear his eyes away from the evidence of what he’d done to Poe while sitting on his lap. “I’m sitting in plain view on your bed. I’m not sneaking up on you. Stop trying to avoid the question.”

Finn flushes. He briefly considers fleeing into the bathroom to avoid the embarrassing situation. “It was my first time drinking. I was intoxicated.”

Poe’s face falls. “I see. Ok, if that’s all it was then.”

Finn watches as Poe gets off the bed and moves towards the door. He seems smaller with his disappointment. Finn’s torn between stopping Poe and telling him that he meant what he said, drunk or not, or letting Poe leave and going back to pretending there’s nothing between them but friendship.

Finn can hear Rey’s voice in his head saying, _Don’t let him get away! You’re being a fool!_

He’s so tired of pretending he doesn’t want Poe in every way the man will let him. “Stop, Poe. Don’t leave.” Poe freezes, two steps from the door, and turns back to Finn. “I meant what I said.”

Poe exhales and he smiles as blinding as the sun. “Thank Gods.” He opens his arms and wraps them around Finn as the other man moves to stand in front of him. “I hoped you meant what you said.”

Finn thumps Poe’s chest. “You haven’t said it back.”

Poe kisses the top of Finn’s head and says with obvious reverence, “I love you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want to crush the First Order with you.”

“I love you too.” He tilts his head back and meets Poe’s eyes. He can’t stop smiling. “We’re going to be amazing together.”

“You know it, baby.” He cups Finn’s cheeks and presses his lips to Finn’s.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I have a Tumblr [here](http://starryfif2.tumblr.com/) where I reblog funny things, Harry/Louis things from One Direction, Hannibal, and Supernatural gifs. Come check it out if you want. *Shrug*


End file.
